cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliza Thorpe
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Georgia Fields * Polly Cooper * Detective Frasenbacker New Contact(s) Information Missing Persons Investigator Eliza Thorpe works for the city´s Missing Persons Bureau, an agency that specializes in finding the lost and preventing the kidnappings that occur all too frequently in Paragon City. A former FBI agent, Eliza moved to Paragon City to search for her parents, who went missing just after the Rikti War. She never found them, but her life was changed forver when she learned how many disapperances occur in Paragon City every day. She and her colleagues work hand in hand with the city´s heroes to try and stem the tide of kidnappings, but it is definitely a uphill battle. Eliza remains hopeful that the situation will improve if she keeps fighting the good fight, but she realizes she will need plenty of help. Initial Contact Looking forward to putting an end to some of this city's chaos with you. Store * Inspirations Story Arc Missions Briefing I've got a bad feeling about this one; I think you should recruit a team. I heard some kids were partying in some caves near Talos Island, when a tired, unkempt woman crawled up from the depths of the cavern. It was Dr. Eileen Turner, the missing geologist. The kids gave her some food, but she said she had to return to the cavern before 'the Devoured' found her missing. She begged the kids to tell someone that the city faced great danger from under the earth. I think you should check out those caverns. You only have 90 minutes to deal with the situation. And you'll need at least one teammate. It sounds like Dr. Turner is in the clutches of the Devouring Earth. No one knows who's the mastermind behind those monsters' mayhem. But whoever he is, he's willing to kill and destroy to achieve his extremist ecological goals. Notable NPCs * Rock Eater * Dr. Eileen Turner (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing If the Devouring Earth had succeeded, they might have sunk a good chunk of the city. It's a good thing you were on top of this one. Dr. Turner is recovering with relatives out in California, but she asked me to send you her thanks. She says that she thought she'd never see the sun again, until you showed up. Briefing The Terra Volta reactor has been under constant attack by the Devouring Earth. They see the reactor and its power complex as an affront to nature. Not to mention that the War Walls it powers stop their progress through Paragon City. I'd like to ask you to lend a hand in the defense of Terra Volta, as many heroes have in the past. The Devouring Earth have been spotted around Rogers Industriesand Carter Engineering. But you can probably find the monsters anywhere you see ruined buildings. Enemies Debriefing Good work in Terra Volta, Hero.Whatever you feelings on nuclear power, Terra Volta is vital to the continued existence of the city. That old reactor probably should be shut down, but right now it's the only thing that can provide power for the War Walls. If the Devouring Earth ever succeeded in destroying it, the chaos would be unimaginable. Briefing A Portal Corporation research lab that works on monitoring the teleportation grid just came under attack from the Lost. They need help, fast. The teleportation grid is one of the things that keeps Paragon City's heroes alive. I need you to protect that lab from the Lost. They think that their security might be able to hold off the Lost for up to 2 hours, and who knows what the Lost will do after that. That teleportation equipment is critical. If it's destroyed, we'll have to consider this mission a failure. That teleportation grid is integral to this city. If the Lost take it down, we could lose a lot of fine heroes. Notable NPCs * Hod * 3 Lab Workers (Hostages) * Dr. Harlie Arcadia (Hostage) * Dr. Albert Quigley (Hostage) * Dr. Victoria Lazlowe (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing From what the scientists you rescued say, it seems that the attack might have been triggered by their discovery of that strange quantum flux on the teleportation grid. I wonder if it really is some kind of communication, like Dr. Lazlowe theorized. And why would that interest the Lost at all? It may be a long time before anyone knows. But today you saved a lot of lives, and that's what's important. Briefing There's been some rumors circulating around about a nasty new drug called Shift that the Family has been selling sporadically. It's a euphoric hallucinogen with a nasty addictive side, but they've already sold out of their supplies. Here's the twist, though. Analysis of captured samples of the drug link it chemically to the mutagens found in the system of captured members of the Lost. My sources have pinned down where the Family are going to be buying themselves a new supply of this stuff. If you can shut this down now, maybe you can stop the spread of this Shift. I knew I could count on you. Notable NPCs * Gul Enemies Debriefing The way you shut down 'Shift' has knocked the drug right off the streets. It seems the Family felt it was a little to hot to move, and now none of the other street gangs are touching the stuff after you took such decisive action. I'll make sure that all of the samples you took go to right people, just in case the Lost find a new distributor. External Links *